Axel Sexual
by crazyimplications
Summary: YAOI: LEMON. I short 1,000 word Axel and Roxas drabble consumated with oral sex! Come R&R I would love it! If you don't like yaoi then just go away! There you go! Hope you come and read! XD


Axel leaned in close, kneeling with one leg between between Roxas's spread thighs. "Does being outside excite you? Knowing that any moment someone could happen along and see us? And oh what a state you're in…"

Axel's lips lingered on Roxas's neck; his breath was hot and seductive against his overly sensitive flesh. He watched as the bothered blond panted heavily in a wordless response and frantically began twisting his hands in the deep green necktie that bound him to the park bench in a vain attempt to set himself free.

"Would you let me go you crazy asshole?!" Roxas spoke in an angry whisper and glared up at his trapper.

"Not yet, I'm not done playing." Grinning and leaning back slightly, Axel viewed his prisoner. "This school uniform you are wearing doesn't fit you…" he commented, tugging at the shirt and observing the ludicrous amounts of extra fabric.

"It's my brother's." Roxas hissed lividly, jittering away from Axel's hands as best he could.

"Oh stop." He laughed quietly, "We both know you want it." Axel pushed his body forward, suddenly forcing his chest against Roxas' s and his thigh rubbing into his groin. Tugging his shirt from his pants and impatiently pulling the cotton fabric open, Axel exposed Roxas's fair skinned chest.

"You have a pretty body…" Axel murmered as his hands began to trace his collarbone and shoulders in a gentle caress. Axel slowly ran his large hands gently over the top of Roxas's sensitive chest, his body betraying him by shuddering in pleasure.

He wanted to scream at his molester. He wanted to say it didn't feel amazing, butthat would be lies. This was a very disturbing thought. He never professed himself to be gay either. '_Maybe I'm Axel-Sexual…' _He theorized, trying desperately to justify the situation.

"No… Stop…" he said weakly.

"Really?" Axel placed heavy, wet kisses across his chest and applyed pressure with his teeth. Abruptly Roxas felt something else press against his crotch. Press and then _squeeze._ Roxas was mortified; first at the guttural moan that forced its way out of his throat and secondly to find himself hard and getting harder by the second.

"I would say this really, really disagrees with you… I don't think you want anything to be stopped. I simply think you would like me to kiss something else." His eyes glittered mischeviously as Axel continued to fondle Roxas through his pants.

'_He wouldn't.'_

"N-no… No I say no…" Roxas bit his lip and tossed his head back restlessly as he fought the urge to thrust into Axel's palm.

"Look at you, stuttering and what not." Axel chuckled and licked his lips, "You are usually so good with come-backs and insults. C'mon try one now. Say, 'Suck it, Axel.' Just like you do everyday, I know you can do it."

Roxas tried to speak but all words were lost to him. He simply stared in shock at the red-haired classmate who currently possessed all power over him.

"C'mon Roxas. 'Suck me, Axel.' Say it." He urged, now rubbing Roxas's painfully hard cock.

Roxas looked to the side. "Suck me. …Axel." He whispered, trying to imagine his words were an insult instead of a filthy request.

Axel retreated from the bench and knelt on the hard cobblestone walkway between Roxas's legs. "Good boy." He praised.

Roxas closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to imagine himself somewhere else. Trying to ignore his belt being undone, the sound of his zipper being pulled down, and the feeling of cool fingers pushing down his pants and boxers.

Roxas gasped and squeezed his eyes tighter as his aching erection was exposed to the cold night air. He heard Axel snicker below him and would have yelled out a sharp comment if his ability to use speech wasn't cut off by the feeling of Axel's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock.

He bit his lip hard as the mouth took in his entirety, overwhelmed by the strange yet completely pleasureable feeling. His eyes snapped open a he felt tender nibbling at the base of his penis.

'_Bad... Bad idea very bad…' _He mentally berrated himself as he stared down in awe. He knew he would never forget this… quite possibly the hottest scene to ever occur in his life. As his lips slid back Roxas could see his wet cock exposed bit by bit. He could feel Axel's broad tongue sliding down his length with every stroke and the tip of his tongue teasing the head of his weeping manhood. Axel took it in completely, until his nose pressed against Roxas's abdomen. His green eyes never left his and Roxas was transfixed.

The slow movement was frustrating; "Faster.." Roxas pleaded, resisting the urge to thrust forward into Axel's hot mouth. He obediently sped his movements, sucking greedily with every retreating movement and roughly using his tongue on the way back.

"Ah.. ah…" Roxas moaned, feeling his climax quickly approaching. "Axel… Axel…" He huffed, reaching his limit. Clamping his mouth shut he tried to stifle a cry as he came, his body shuddering from effort and his body slicked with sweat.

Axel sucked him dry and stood quickly, leaning over and pushing his mouth firmly onto Roxas's and parting his lips, pushing his tongue boldly past them and sharing the taste of Roxas's bitter release with him. Roxas began to recoil at the strange taste but found it somehow, oddly erotic. He felt faint in the afterglow of his orgasm and he had no other option but to submit to Axel's somewhat painful kiss. Releasing him, Axel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked as he took in the visage of Roxas's flushed face. Untying his wrists and tucking his necktie back in his pocket he leaned down and looked Roxas in the face. The blonde seemed lost for words and simply stared right back into Axel's emerald green eyes. Caressing his cheek with his fingertips Axel gently placed a soft kiss against Roxas's lips, the fingers of his other hand wrapped gently around the back of his neck massaging in slow circles.

"See you at school tomorrow…" He said softly, turning and walking away slowly.

'_Either what I just did was bad, really stupid, or maybe I'll get lucky…_' He thought tensely.

***

Axel walked into class the next day clutching his bag nervously and looking at the floor. He opened the door slowly and looked to Roxas's desk where his gaze was met with a cold blue stare. Axel's heart began to fall until he saw Roxas's face go scarlet, his blush fading up into his hair. Axel grinned and Roxas hid his face in his history book.

'_I got lucky…' _Axel smiled happily and took his seat.


End file.
